


Always Gonna Get My Love

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is a Good Person, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, Haircuts, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer is a Button, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: Patrick's barber shop is still closed, and he's growing tired of his growing hair. David steps in to help.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Always Gonna Get My Love

The cold porcelain of their kitchen sink stung the back of Patrick's neck as he leaned backward. David returned shortly with two towels. He wrapped the large bath towel around his neck like a cape. Doing his best to get comfortable, Patrick leaned his head back as he sat in one of the chairs from their dining set.

"Is that too cold?" David asked gently as he tested the faucet's sprayer on Patrick's scalp.

"It's perfect," Patrick smiled.

Closing his eyes, Patrick felt David running his fingers through his hair, saturating the lengths with lukewarm water. His barber shop in Elmdale had been closed since March, and his curls now poked out in every direction. After growing increasingly frustrated, he'd agreed to let his husband try out some products.

He heard the _click_ of a cap and a very undignified _squelch_ , then felt the heat of David's hands return. A fruity scent drifted towards him and he hummed contentedly as he felt David's strong but smooth fingers confidently massaging his scalp.

"Papaya and rosehip seed oil shampoo from the store. Sulfate-free so it won't dry out your curls."

David's hands smoothed the shampoo through his hair, running lengthwise across his scalp. Patrick's nerves tingled at the new sensation.

Soon, the _hiss_ of the sprayer was back, rinsing all the shampoo out of his hair and down the drain. Patrick started to raise his head and stand up but felt David's palms on his shoulders, easing him back over the sink.

"That was step one of five, honey."

Patrick opened his eyes, smiling as he looked up at David. He must look ridiculous, but there was zero hint of ridicule in David's expression. A gentle smile graced his soft lips, the corners of his eyes slightly crinkled.

"This is a coconut and argan oil deep conditioner. You'll have to let this sit for about five minutes."

David's warmth returned to his scalp as he gently massaged the conditioner in. The scent was less fruity, but the thicker cream clung to his hair and tingled as David pulled his hands away.

"Wait here."

He felt David's hands leave, and heard the soft steps of his slippers padding away. Soon, a whistle shocked him out of his daze. As he opened his eyes, David was pouring boiling water over a tea bag in his favorite mug.

"Thanks, honey."

After setting the tea down next to him, David began rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. With the cream gone, he felt the cool air tingling against his scalp again. A soft towel enveloped his head and David's strong hands cradled him upright. He opened his eyes and smiled up at David, who scrunched the towel around his head, soaking up the water from his curls.

David stood him up and dragged the chair farther from the sink, returning with a pair of scissors.

"One time Justin Timblerlake and I were stranded in Bora Bora and I had to give him a haircut too. Nothing to worry about, sweetie."

Patrick chuckled. "Don't do anything to me that you wouldn't do to Justin."

He tried not to stress as David clipped away, mostly just the sections that were beginning to impede his vision. Once he was able to blink without hair getting in his eyes, David held up a mirror.

"Not as cute as Justin, but I like it," he smiled up at David.

"A million times cuter than Justin," David kissed him on the forehead.

Patrick sipped his tea as David unscrewed the cover of a cylindrical container. Another fruity scent wafted toward him.

"Coconut and hibiscus leave-in conditioner."

He felt David's fingers running through his hair again, smoothing the product through the damp curls. Gently, he began to scrunch small sections. David then stood him up and wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him within his soft sweater. They shuffled over to the mirror in the foyer, where Patrick admired the defined, tamed-but-slightly-messy curls.

"Thank you, David," Patrick kissed him. "I love it."

"Now what are you making me for dinner?" David mumbled in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests for quarantine-themed D&P short stories leave a comment! I'm hoping to expand the collection :)


End file.
